


Drabbble #3, season three, pre-No Rest For The Wicked

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys right before the year is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbble #3, season three, pre-No Rest For The Wicked

Sam didn’t want to think about the clock. Dean couldn’t even look at it.

They went slow, Dean gently opening Sam for him, holding his cheeks apart and licking out his ass. Sam couldn’t help the way his body shivered with every pass of Dean’s tongue against and inside his hole. Sharp inhale when Dean slid fingers in alongside his tongue, stretching him like they had all the time in the world. 

Dean finally angled Sam’s hips up and slid his cock inside. It was hard enough to push Sam deeper into the mattress, his tears muffled by the pillow.


End file.
